


Giggle Gaggle

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [36]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, this is honestly just them being Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton has some things to do, but Remus wants kisses.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Giggle Gaggle

**Author's Note:**

> [My Friend Rem was galaxy braining.](https://sleepy-sides.tumblr.com/post/616439894848438272/remus-loves-giving-patton-little-kisses-all-over)

Patton slid to a stop on one side of the table, Remus on the other side wearing a playful grin.

"Come here Patton, I just want a kiss," Remus said, though he didn't move from his spot.

"No! You're just gonna kiss attack me! And I need to focus on grading!" Patton protested.

Remus snickered, shifting his stance as Patton tensed and readied to dart away if his husband moved.

"Doesn't look like you're grading to me, Sunshine," he commented, shifting a little to one side, Patton moving the same amount in the opposite direction.

"Yeah! Because if I let you do a kiss attack I'll start laughing and then you'll keep going and I won't get anything done tonight."

Remus hummed, and he thought for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, I guess I can let you work then," he said, shifting out of his offensive stance and letting his grin drop to a slightly disappointed smile.

Patton was suspicious up until he saw that smile, and his heart ached a little bit so he relaxed and walked around the table.

"Aww, Remus honey, I shouldn't be much longer. And I promise I won't stay up any later than ten grading so we can have optimal cuddling time!"

By the time Patton was done talking he'd reached his husband, standing on his tiptoes so he could press a kiss to his cheek.

And then suddenly Remus had his arms wrapped around Patton's waist, earning a squeal that trailed off until giggles as soon as he started peppering him with kisses.

" _Traitor!_ " Patton shouted through his giggles, weakly pushing at Remus' shoulders.

Remus grinned at him for a second, tightening his hold before placing more kisses all over his face.

Patton continued to giggle, his cheeks starting to hurt with how much he was smiling.

Ending the attack with a peck on his nose, Remus let him go.

"Look, see? I have self restraint, I just wanted one kiss attack."

Patton huffed, swatting at his husbands chest even as he continued to giggle weakly.

"Yes, yes okay, but just for that you get no goodnight kiss."

Remus sighed forlornly at that, though his grin wasn't quite gone from his face.

"I'll live, even if going without a goodnight kiss _definitely_ means the closet monsters will get me."

"Well, you said you'll live, so good luck with the closet monsters, dear," Patton said, sitting back down in front of his student's papers, snickering to himself when he heard his husband huff.

As if Patton would actually keep Remus from his goodnight kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
